


Cat Attacks

by SilverWing15



Series: The Batcave is not a Legitimate Wildlife Rehabilitation Center [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: I'll admit, Its a lil angsty, just a little bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWing15/pseuds/SilverWing15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free-roaming cats are a danger to wildlife<br/>-The Wild Things Sanctuary. </p>
<p>Or: Selena brings home a wayward bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> I am seriously having too much fun writing these. Thank you to everyone who has read these and especially those who have left a comment!

_Cats are lovely animals, but remember that America's native wildlife was here long before humans introduced cats. Give native wildlife you respect and consideration when considering how to handle pet cats and wildlife._   
_-Wild Things Sanctuary_

“Missing something?” The familiar sensual purr of Catwoman drifts across the rooftop. Batman pulls his eyes away from the glory of Gotham spread out below him to face his half-enemy half-ally. Instantly the Dark Knight froze, Selena Kyle's usual flirtatious stance was undermined by the brightly clad boy in her arms.  
Dick Grayson was effectively immobilized and completely helpless in Catwoman's claws, it immediately sends Bruce's heart rate skyrocketing. They've talked about this. Dick can accompany him on patrol, but he cannot face any of Batman's opponents At all. He can't even think about looking at any of them. But apparently that rule was ignored, and now his son is helpless in the claws of one of his foes.  
“Release him. Now.” Batman may be terrifying, but no shade of the night is a match for a father when their child is in danger. Selena seems to realize this because she doesn't even pretend to think about it before gently setting Robin on the roof and stepping away. The Bat swoops down on his partner, his son, cape spilling around them like the wings of a hawk.  
The ropes are easily dealt with, a single swipe with a Batarang and they are mere shreds of fiber on the rooftop. Robin is looking up at him sheepishly like he's been caught getting a midnight snack instead of nearly getting killed. His son free, Bruce stands to face Catwoman, eyes narrow.  
“You should really keep a closer eye on him, not everyone will be so nice as to bring him back in once piece,” Selena comments idly. Batman nods silently, not moving from his place at Dick's side. Her message delivered, Catwoman leaps off the roof, disappearing into the night. Likely she's off to find some precious gem to steal, but he'll allow it this one time.  
“Want to tell me what you were thinking?” It isn't the growl of the bat, but the patient tone of a father whose child has disobeyed.  
“...I thought I could handle Catwoman.” Dick confesses quietly. “And if I could take her down, you'd let me help more.”  
“We had an agreement.”  
“But I want to help.”  
“It's too dangerous. Selena was right, not everyone will bring you back to me. I don't want to loose you.” Bruce runs a gloved hand through his son's hair.  
Dick growls. “But I don't want to loose you. I know how dangerous this is! I don't think it's a game!” Then, more quietly, “I don't want to lose another father...”  
Something in Bruce cracks at hearing the heartbroken tone of his adopted child. He should have known that Dick would be just as worried about him. They've both lost a father.  
“We'll talk about it.” He allows. “But for now, let's go home.”


End file.
